


Loud Noises

by Beachedking



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Presents, Sensory Overload, based off a 4koma, they’re friends :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: With the Banshee Trio and Panotty making terrible excuses for noises, Rulue notices Schezo having a hard time.
Relationships: Rulue & Schezo Wegey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Loud Noises

Loud. That’s the only thing that could describe the awful noise that was of Panotty’s flute and the Banshee Trio’s wailing. It was annoying at best, and ear-piercing at worst. Rulue had half a mind to tell them to quit it as a budding headache started to bang on her head like an impromptu drum, until her eyes drifted onto what looked to be an even poorer soul. 

Squatting into the grass below, hands over his ears was Schezo. He was writhing and shaking his head over the noise. And though, she couldn’t see his face, the lady suspected that it was nothing but a twisted grimace of pain. It was nothing but painful to the dark mage as anyone could see. ...Not like the elf boy and banshees would consider that. 

The young woman had seen him be like this a few times, though never too much and he’d always brush off such an issue afterwards, stubborn as a mule. And never at such at an extreme. Perhaps a grimace, sure, but not a full on breakdown. Throw Harpy into this mix, and she was sure that his head might split into too, not to mention Rulue’s own. 

The noises were dreadful to Rulue herself but absolutely nothing to what Schezo was experiencing. Gritting her teeth from the noise, she approached the man. It seemed worse than she thought, his breathing shaky and slow. He definitely needed away from such a situation. 

The troubled man sensed her presence however, his voice wavering as he spoke hardly being heard in the squeaky notes and cries, “Leave me here, I’ll be accustomed.” 

Absolutely not! The two could bicker and argue for years to come, but Rulue’s not going to leave him in this sorry state! She can clearly see that he’s not going to be any time soon. 

“What if you went home?” Rulue suggested, though she doesn’t exactly think he has one...Taking refuge in caves isn’t one to one with an actual house. But, if need be she’d allow him to recuperate in her mansion. 

He didn’t say anything else. 

Whipping her head to her adversaries, she stomped right to them. After a few threats and two Puyo battles later they had ran for the hills. Dusting off her hands with relief of the sudden quiet, minus the ringing in her ears, she went back to the curled up mage. 

He did not seem to have recovered. Raising an eyebrow, she hummed. That should’ve done the trick, but he hadn’t snapped out of it. It was almost like he was stuck in a ball. 

But when she touched his shoulder, he sprang up almost hitting her in the nose with his head as the dark mage had gotten up to his feet and sprinted off almost as fast as the noisemakers. 

The lady scoffed as she watched the other take off, but paid it no mind. What a certainly odd encounter... 

A few odd days later, she spots Schezo again with perfect timing! She seemed to have caught him off guard as he went slightly rigid at a wrapped present in front of his face. 

“...What is this for?” He asked, somewhat cautiously as he’s suddenly handed the box. It’s not too fancy, a blue ribbon neatly holding together a white cardboard box. In his mind, it’s somewhat redundant because the cardboard box was already openable.

“It’s a gift.”

“But what is it?” 

“It’s a gift!” Rulue huffed, “Open it up!” 

Scowling at the remark, Schezo did so and his face softened as Rulue gave a satisfied smile at his surprise. 

The present was earmuffs, some that would snuggly fit and certainly block out any loud noises. It had taken her a while with Minotauros to find the right shape and size, especially since earmuffs and the like were out of season. It did start to chafe...but she was sure the mage would shoo away whoever disturbed him. 

Quietly, Schezo slipped them on. A calm disposition turned into a few short blinks, and a genuine smile as he slid them down onto his shoulders. The young woman laughed her signature. 

“I knew you’d like it!” 

“Yes, very much so. Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it! Use them however and whenever you like!” Rulue smirked, “Now, how about we test them with a Puyo Battle?” 

Placing them back onto his ears, Schezo nodded as puyos rained from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi no one in puyo is neurotypical because I’m autistic and I said so
> 
> also I translated the dialogue from the comic itself and it was actually really hard because the text is so blurry and tiny....it’s a little edited to fit this fic more, but it’s the general gist of what they’re saying, I believe. 
> 
> also I never know how to end a fic...


End file.
